TV user interfaces (UI) have been provided that list various features provided by the TV. An example of a successful UI is the present assignee's cross-media bar (XMB), which presents a horizontal row of icons representing various multimedia genre and when one of the genre is selected, a vertical column of available titles in that genus.
As home networks have developed with the TV at the center of the network, other devices such as disk players also are programmed to provide a UI that may be substantially identical to a TV UI. For example, when a TV user selects a disk player as TV input, the disk player may cause its own XMB to be presented on a TV. Unfortunately, as understood herein integration is not seamless. For example, after using the TV remote control to select “disk player” as input, to subsequently operate the disk player UI a disk player remote control that is separate from the TV remote control must be used. Moreover, other activities using other remote controls may cause unintended artifacts. As an example, depressing a “home” key on the TV remote control while the disk player XMB is displayed obtrusively causes the TV-generated XMB to be overlaid on the disk player XMB, which is distracting to the user.